


The Blossom's Lesson

by BlueNightmare



Category: Samurai Warriors (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gags, Humiliation, Punishment, incestuous themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNightmare/pseuds/BlueNightmare
Summary: As Odani Castle is conquered, Oichi finally understands how far her brother has fallen.





	The Blossom's Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Another older story, this one from way back in 2012. It's been edited a lot though. I'm just weirdly attached to this one even if the original version wasn't very good.

_Odani, Japan, 1573._

Japan was consumed in the fires of chaos.

Unable to stand back and watch the fearsome Oda Clan devour the land one piece at a time, the young lord Nagamasa of the Azai Clan reluctantly turned his back on his former ally and sided with the Asakura Clan in an alliance against them. Angered at his betrayal, Lord Nobunaga of the Oda marched his massive army into Azai land, intent on taking Nagamasa's head... and reclaiming Oichi, the sister he had given to Nagamasa as his wife.

As ever, nothing would stand in his way.

~ ~ ~

Expressionless soldiers forced the beautiful young woman to her knees before the man who styled himself the Demon King.

She didn't resist. There was no resistance left in her.

Her lovely face was emotionless, but Oichi's dark eyes were filled with immeasurable sadness. Her kimono, pink and sky-blue, hung tattered and torn from her slight frame, its remnants a reflection of the gentle innocence of the girl who wore it. Her dark brown hair was tied in a dainty ponytail with an elaborate pink ribbon, descending to the small of her back, sweat-drenched bangs hanging over her shamefully lowered eyes. Her pale thighs and knees, left bare by the abrupt conclusion of her skirt, were scraped and soiled from the scuffles she had been through, the last when they had whipped a spear against her shins and thrown her to the floor, piled onto her like she was Nagamasa himself.

She was small, unthreatening, but her hands were bound behind her back in thick rope nonetheless, rendering her helpless even had she possessed the strength to fight them.

The Demon King frowned as he gazed down at her from his place atop his stolen throne in the castle of Odani. Anger molded his stern features, rendering the black-clad warlord even more forbidding than he usually was. "Why have you bound my sister?" he demanded of his men, his low, expertly controlled voice sending a chill down the spines of them all.

"She... she fought beside her husband, my lord," one of the soldiers behind Oichi reported, his voice near to failing him. "She refused to submit until Nagamasa fell. We had no choice."

The words washed over Oichi, drowning her in despair, and she flinched as if she had been struck. There was no escaping reality. Her beloved Nagamasa was dead, his army laid to ruin, his castle taken and soon to burn. The love of her life - her life itself - was gone forever.

All that was left was _this_. The ashes of all she had loved. Here she knelt, broken and shamed, bound and dragged before her own brother to answer for her divided loyalties.

Nobunaga paused, his iron stare threatening to set the soldier ablaze, but at last he gave a sharp nod, a mocking smile bleeding across his face. "If you truly fear my sweet little sister that much, I suppose you must take such precautions. Leave us."

The dismissal was abrupt, but the soldiers didn't hesitate, hastening out of the hall as if it were aflame. Oichi wished she could have followed them.

Instead, she was alone with the Demon King.

He was her brother, but as the years passed by it was becoming harder and harder for her to recognize him as the sibling she had grown up alongside. The thoughtful young man she had loved had disappeared into the cold, ruthless tyrant the world knew as Nobunaga, he whose countless atrocities had met even her ears, safe in Odani Castle as she had been. He had slaughtered anyone who opposed or displeased him, from peasants to retainers to lords, carving a bloody path across Japan that had left deep scars.

Her husband was now among her brother's many victims. Nagamasa had paid the ultimate price for his ideals, right before Oichi's eyes.

In ordering his troops to slay him, Nobunaga had severed the bond between brother and sister forever.

He rose from his chair - Nagamasa's chair - and swept back to his full, dreadfully imposing height over Oichi, coal-like eyes burning down at her. There was something otherworldly about Nobunaga, as if he had truly crawled from the underworld, as some were known to claim in whispers. The warlord was handsome, fiendishly intelligent, possessed a regal manner... but there was a deep darkness within him that outshone all else, blotting out his soul. One could see it in his ravenous gaze; the heart that lusted for conquest, the mind that would allow no opposition to go unpunished.

He began to circle Oichi, wandering behind her back and out of view, and she shuddered under his predatory stare. Pride demanded she strive to rise, but dignity denied her, fearing she might stumble with her hands bound and make a fool of herself. Instead, she continued to stare straight ahead, at the chair that had been her husband's, reminding herself that it had been stolen from him, and by whom.

"Hmph. Lazy." Her brother's voice resonated from above and behind her, and Oichi subconsciously curled her fingers toward her palms, discomfited by his attentions. "Whoever tied these ropes was a fool. My sister deserves so much _more_."

The soldiers who had bound her had done a good enough job as far as Oichi was concerned. Twisting her wrists out of the snug bindings had proven beyond the slim, delicate girl, and she had the chafed, raw skin to prove it. The promise of additional restraint was worrying, and she knew that Nobunaga did not make idle threats.

He continued to circle her, his boots clapping against the floor the only sounds she could hear. They may as well have been nails driven into her coffin.

When he had completed his circle, he returned to the seat but did not sit, instead turning back to her. There was barely a spark of warmth in his brown eyes, such a contrast to his sister's despite their identical color. "You chose Nagamasa over me. I am disappointed."

"He was my husband. You arranged our marriage to benefit yourself, just as you ended it." Oichi's voice was bitter, unforgiving. "I loved Nagamasa. He was kind and loving and noble. All of the things you are not, Brother."

Nobunaga's expression did not change, as distant as ever. Unaffected. "The world does not need love and nobility. It requires guidance backed by iron." He extended his hand towards her, accusing her. "However... you are of my blood, Oichi. Your betrayal is worse than Nagamasa's."

Oichi's heart twisted. "So you intend to kill me as well?" she inquired coldly, lifting her chin, steel sheathed in lovely softness. "I would welcome the chance to walk beside him again, in a world free of you."

The Demon King chuckled, the sound blossoming into a hearty laugh that boomed through the castle. "Death would be an escape for you, Oichi. No, you will live on, and you shall serve my purposes again when I need you, as you did with Nagamasa." There was no smile on his face, but she sensed one, regardless. "But do not think your betrayal will not go unpunished, sister. Your crimes require chastisement."

~ ~ ~

Drenched in the shimmering orange light of a town burning to the ground outside the castle walls, the tower-top private chambers that had belonged to Oichi and Nagamasa seemed utterly alien as their surviving occupant was forced inside.

Nobunaga slid the entrance closed behind them, sealing them both into the fiery little world. He had made a point of delegating command to his monkey Hideoyshi for the hours to come, warned his guards to interrupt him for anything less than Nagamasa rising from the dead on pain of joining him. Something had been sent for, but Oichi hadn't seen what it was, concealed as it was in a simple cloth sack.

Emotion seethed within her as she stood in the center of the flickering room, her small hands still bound tight behind her back. She had shared so many memories with Nagamasa here in this chamber over the course of their ill-fated marriage... and it was here that he had died at the point of an Oda sword, right before her eyes. His body was gone, but his blood still tainted the floorboards, still wet enough to glisten. Her stomach turned, tears rising anew.

Cold hands gripped her slender shoulders, drawing her back to bitter reality. Her love was gone, her brother was here.

"Oichi."

She stiffened, but did not otherwise acknowledge him.

"You are my pawn."

Her eyes, beautiful and fierce, stared into nothingness.

"You are _mine_."

His fingers drifted towards her neck, and she braced herself, fearing that he would squeeze.

"You do not see it yet, but I will teach you."

Fingertips clawed into the collar of her kimono, and ripped it away.

She gasped, eyes wide and mouth open, as her brother tugged her clothing apart around her helpless body as easily as a mortal man might shred paper, gouging the soft fabric to pieces with a single wrench of his brutal hands. In the space of five heartbeats Oichi was rendered as naked as the day she was born, her fully blossomed body exposed to her brother's cruel eyes, the remnants of her silken underclothes torn to ruins, drifting uselessly around her feet.

She was a slight girl, but not weedy; she was capable of putting up a fight, as she had during the siege, and had the understated muscle to prove it. Still, she was dwarfed by Nobunaga, and with her hands still tied behind her back there was nothing she could do to resist him, or to shield herself from his pitliess eyes. Her breasts were small, her hips narrow, her skin unmarred but for a handful of pale red war scars that had almost faded into nothingness. Even unclothed she was pink from head to toe but for her dirtied brown hair and a similar neat thatch between her legs, beautifully vulnerable.

She quivered, from fear and cold and anger and shame, but she said nothing, willing the tears gathering in her sorrowful eyes to disappear. She couldn't look at her brother, but his familiar chuckle filled the room as he paced around her, observing every aspect of her body while she stood powerless to protect herself. "I had often wondered if such a scrawny girl could please a virile man like Nagamasa," he intoned, her flushing cheeks fueling his desire to wound her spirit. "Perhaps I ought not have worried. Any man would enjoy you."

Oichi's cheeks flamed disgracefully red. Somehow she found greater comfort in staring out onto the balcony, knowing that just beyond the town was burning to the ground, than in the eyes of her elder sibling.

"Silence, hmm? So be it." Nobunaga stepped back out of her sight, stooping to retrieve something from the sack he had brought with them, and despite herself, this time Oichi found herself turning back to look.

What she saw made her recoil.

In Nobunaga's hand rested a thick wooden bar, as long as her hand from fingertip to wrist. Leather straps, much newer than the rest of the withered wood, hung loose from either end. Oichi had seen her share of these before; it was a bit, used for placing in the mouths of horses to control them. This one seemed slightly smaller, likely for a young mare...

"I had it made from the bit your little horse used to wear, before you married the Azai boy." Nobunaga advancing on her once again, clutching the bit like a weapon. "Fitting that you wear it while you are broken in. "

"N-no. No." Despite the firmness of her words, Oichi's voice was shaking as she took a step back, then another, retreating across the chamber that had once been the safest place in the world to her. Before she knew it, she was pressed against the wall, and there was nowhere else for her to go. "Brother, don't."

Knowing her hands were still safely tied behind her back, Nobunaga loomed over her, a dark shadow in the light of the flames from without. A callously tight smile on his forbidding features, he reached out a hand and clamped it around Oichi's exposed throat, driving her further against the wall, choking the air out of her.

The bit forgotten, she thrashed and gasped for breath, eyes wide with animal terror... only to find the wooden bar thrust between her lips and teeth, fiercely jammed into the corners of her mouth, the straps tied tight behind her head as his hand left her throat and joined its twin in gagging her.

It tasted foul and earthy as it forced her mouth to contort, rough and uneven against her lips and tongue, denying her the ability to close her mouth, scraping her teeth till they hurt. Bleakly she wondered if it really had once been in the mouth of her horse; by the repulsive flavors invading her mouth from the putrid wood, she could barely doubt it. Her stomach roiled at the thought.

"Much more becoming," Nobunaga appraised as he looked down on his sister, naked, bound and silenced. She could still make her share of noises, he observed, but the only words she managed were humiliatingly mangled by the bit, slurred beyond understanding. The shame on her blushing face, however, could not be misread. "An excellent start to your education. Shall we continue?"

~ ~ ~

The hours that followed would live on in her nightmares.

The clumsy bonds that had encircled Oichi's wrists were torn loose by her scornful brother, but she was given no chance to savor her freedom before they were replaced by thinner coils wrapped tighter, biting into her skin. More rope was wrapped around her naked body, cruelly pinning her arms to her sides, pushing her breasts downward and outward as they pressed angry red trails into her rosy flesh. Her legs were bound together at ankle and thigh, hobbling her, taking from her even this feeble means of resistance. The wooden gag remained in her mouth every all the while, stifling her agitated pleas, its taste seeping into her mouth no matter how much saliva spilled from her opened lips.

Her body ached, her mouth ran dry and her pride was a distant memory.

Still, somehow, there was worse. Kneeling beside his sister as if he had crawled up from the bowels of hell, Nobunaga grasped a length of rope in his iron-tight fingers, watching her closely as she looked back at him in a tumult of horror and defiance. It, too, was attached to Oichi's body, connected to a tight harness that girdled her hips, passing through the sensitive folds of her womanhood before terminating in the hand of the Demon King. Its purpose was already clear to Oichi, a slight tug on the ropes making it rub against her most vulnerable place, and she could not help but softly moan at the uncomfortable but inflaming friction, Nobunaga's knowing smile disappearing behind her eyelids as she closed her eyes to shut him out, a soft moan escaping her. If she could imagine that it was Nagamasa doing this to her... he would _never_ , but...

"Never forget yourself, Oichi."

Her brother released his tight hold on the rope, granting her a reprieve, but did not discard it entirely the hanging threat still clear. "Never forget that you wore born into the clan of Nobunaga. You belong to me, and you have no right to oppose me."

Oichi whimpered into the wooden bit as her brother tugged on the rope again.

"You are my pawn, to move across the board as I desire."

Oichi threw her head back, crying out into her bit as the rope dug into her ever more fiercely. To know that a woven cord could evoke in her the same sensations as her beloved husband filled her with fresh shame.

"Remember this well, Oichi. Remember the power I have over you. I can bring you back to this whenever I wish it."

Shame that would one day become a righteous anger, burning in her heart. 

"You are nothing, sister.

Oichi's eyes cracked open, and she beheld him. Not her brother, but the Demon King he had become. Not a man that she loved, but a dark shape spreading across the country, blotting out the light.

"Do you understand now?"

A stain that had to be stopped, before it tainted everything.

"You belong to Nobunaga."

Already the first seeds had been sown. Today she was a cowed, humiliated captive grieving her fallen love...

"Forever."

But tomorrow was another day.


End file.
